The present disclosure relates to an image reading device including a cover portion for covering a document placement surface, and an image forming apparatus including the image reading device.
An image reading device including a cover portion above an image reading portion having a document placement surface, and an image forming apparatus including the image reading device, such as a multifunction peripheral, have been widely known. Normally, the cover portion is supported at a position on the back surface side of a main body of the apparatus so as to be pivotable between an open attitude in which the document placement surface is uncovered and a closed attitude in which the document placement surface is covered with the cover portion.